1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission display, and more particularly, to a field emission display and a manufacturing method thereof. The field emission display deflects an electron beam by providing a deflection electrode on a rear substrate on which a cold cathode is formed. The field emission display can also have a protective electrode on an uppermost layer of the rear substrate to improve the reliability of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a field emission display applies an electric field from a gate electrode to emitters arranged on a cathode and spaced apart from one another by a predetermined interval to cause the emitters to emit an electron beam. The emitted electron beam collide with a phosphor layer on an anode that is held at a high voltage to thus cause the phosphor layer to emit light.
Designs for field emission displays have many limitations. Often, the data lines leading to the emitters are too narrow, resulting in a voltage drop along the data lines. Also, the color purity of field emission displays are limited when electron beams hit the wrong pixel or the wrong subpixel. Attempts to solve the data line problem often result in an field emission display that has poor color purity and vice versa. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a field emission display and a method of making the display that both reduces voltage drops along the data lines while maintaining superior color purity.